Time Travel
by Abandoned Works
Summary: The last thing teams Arrow and Flash expected was for two teenagers to appear, claiming to be the children and sidekicks of the two heros. (UP FOR ADOPTION, MORE DETAILS INSIDE)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This work is abandoned. However, it is up for adoption, so if by the end of this you are inspired, feel free to check out my profile and PM me, and we can work something out :)**

 **Also - this story was written before Wally West was introduced in the show. Obviously, if you choose to adopt this story, you can change it up however you want and add Wally in (please, please, add Wally in, I love him so, so much, he deserves the world).**

* * *

The twister tore down the street, dark clouds and black lightening flashing above it. When the group of heroes looked closer at the mass of destruction, they could see haunted faces in the wind and debris.

"So," Kid Flash said, scratching the back of his neck, "that's the metahuman."

"It's... big," Zipline nodded, her grip on her pink bow tightening. "I don't mean-"

"Kid, get her out of here," the Green Arrow demanded, knocking back an arrow and taking aim.

"What?" Zipline asked. "No way. You said I could help with this one."

The Flash glanced at the younger duo, and sighed. "We did say that, Oliver."

The green archer glared, and the pink matched it. " _Zippy_ -"

" _Dad_."

"Fine." The two glared for a second longer until turning back to the enemy. The Green Arrow's jaw set as he said, "Here are the rules: you follow orders, and do exactly what you are told. If you fail to follow orders, you're out, no questions asked, no second chances. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir," Kid Flash nodded.

"Don't call me that."

"Sorry, Sir. I mean-"

"Zipline, I said do you understand?"

"Yeah, yeah, I got it," she huffed.

" _If you guys are done chatting_ ," Caitlin called through the comms, " _we do have an issue to deal with_."

The cyclone was still tearing it's way down the street, destroying everything in it's path.

"So?" Zipline asked. "What's the plan?"

"Well, I don't think it will be as simple as running around it in the opposite direction," the Flash sighed.

Kid groaned softly. "Why can't it ever be easy?"

" _Guys, change of plan on the no plan thing_ ," Cisco's voice called over the comms.

" _He had a vision_ ," Felicity clarified.

"I love it when he does that," Kid grinned. "Alright, Uncle Cisco. How do we take down Corpse-Clone?"

" _Yeah, you aren't going to like this one. Cisco needs to talk to the kiddos._ "

The Green Arrow narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "Cisco, don't you-"

There was a click, and the Arrow growled. Zipline and Kid Flash shared a look.

"Cisco?" the archer asked. "What do you need us to do?"

" _Time travel_." Cisco's voice was hushed, meaning he was keeping it secret from the others in the cortex as well. " _West, your dad told you how to do it right?_ "

"Your dad can time travel?" Zipline asked, her eyes widening.

"I did it once," Kid confessed. "It was a few months ago, I went back and relived a day."

"You did what?!"

" _Emily, keep it down_ ," Cisco griped. " _Anyway, I need you to do that now. Apparently, this guy is one of the first Metahumans, back when Barry first got his powers_."

"But that was over twenty years ago," Kid pointed out. "Why haven't we seen him before?"

"Training," Zipline guessed. "Building himself up, getting stronger."

" _Bingo_ ," Cisco said.

"Great. So he's smart, _and_ incredibly powerful," Kid complained. "How far back do I need to go? A day, to get him first, or a week, before he started causing trouble?"

" _West, you need to go back a lot farther than that, buddy_ ," Cisco chuckled. " _I was thinking somewhere around 2015_."

"Two thousand and what now?" Kid asked.

" _Before this guy can reach his maximum potential, while things are relatively calm for us_ ," Cisco explained. " _It's the best time to attack._ "

"For you, maybe," Zipline muttered. "So, travel back in time to before my parents are even kind of a thing, before Weston's parents are who-knows-what, and convince them we're their kids. Sounds solid, Cisco."

" _I didn't say it would be easy_."

"Cisco, the only time I've ever time traveled, it was by accident," West pointed out. "What if I do something wrong? How will we get back?"

" _Well, I'm not sure how Barry would put it, but I would say run really fast_ ," Cisco joked. When neither teen laughed, he awkwardly cleared his throat. " _Right, sorry. Er, well, from how Barry describes it, when you run through time, it's like running through a cyclone of memories - bad analogy given the_ _circumstances, I know - and when you get to the time you want, you stop. Getting back..._ "

"I'm not sticking around in a primitive world," Zipline stated. "You know the Ice Tablet I didn't even release until 2019? I'm not waiting four years for basic technology."

" _You are_ so _Felicity's kid_ ," Cisco mumbled. " _Running back to our present time is a lot like running to the past. Basically, run the same direction the Earth moves - so the opposite of the way you came._ "

"Yeah," West nodded. "Simple. So, why aren't we telling the others?"

" _You wanna be the one to tell Oliver you're taking his only daughter over twenty years into the past?_ "

"Good point," Zipline agreed. "So, if this works, and West doesn't screw up, we should only be gone a couple of seconds your time, right?"

" _Correct_."

Zipline nodded, turned to Kid Flash. "Then let's do this."

"You're sure?" he asked. "Cisco never specified that both of us had to go."

" _Oh, both of you definitely have to go_ ," Cisco interrupted.

Kid glared off into space for a second before zoning back on Zip. "What about your parents, and Tommy?"

"Mom and Dad will be okay," she said, but didn't look convinced. "Besides, I trust you."

"And Tommy?" Kid asked.

Zipline bit her lip. "Are you kidding? The kid'll throw a party when he finds out his big sister won't be there to embarrass him." She tilted her head, and took his hand. "What about you? Are you okay with this? Your mom-"

"It'll be fine," he interrupted. "Mom will be fine until I get back. Really, other than meeting your dad before he promised not to kill me, I'm great." Kid winks as he squeezes Zipline's hand. "Your dad's scary now; I'd hate to see how he was back then."

" _Terrifying_ ," Cisco answered. " _Like seriously, when he first became the Hood, he went around killing people every night-_ "

"Cisco!" Zipline snapped.

" _Sorry_." There's shuffling, and both teens can hear Felicity shout something in the background of Cisco's end. " _You better get going before one of these women kill me, or your dad's get killed by that thing_."

They turn to see that their fathers had started fighting sometime during their conversation, and although everything seems to be going well, Zipline can clearly see the faces of Slade and Shado harassing her father. Kid can see his grandmother being held captive by Eobard Thawne, and he grit his teeth.

"You ready?" he asked.

Zippy nodded, and before she can blink she's swept into Kid's arms.

" _Good luck_ ," Cisco whispered, and then there's a click, and it's like a flood gate opened.

The Flash and Green Arrow are having a conversation, something about calling in the League for assistance, and Felicity wanting to call in the rest of Team Arrow, despite them being too far away. Caitlyn offered to enter the field as well, but was quickly shot down by everyone. When Zipline and Kid voice their disapproval as well, the others realized their reconnected comms.

" _So?_ " the Flash asked. " _What's the plan?_ "

"Something you're really not going to like," Kid winced, and before they could be stopped, he took off, running away from the future and towards the past.


	2. Chapter 2

The two teenagers came to a smooth stop in the middle of a street. Emily gasped for breath, quickly putting her feet back on the ground.

She checked to make sure her pink hood was in place, along with her pink mask and gloves. Her dark pink cat suit looked fine, but she felt it ride up in awkward places.

"I hate when you do that," she hissed.

West smirked, glancing around the empty street. It was late, and cloudy. A few puddles littered the ground.

West's red and yellow suit was perfectly in place, as usual, but his dark hair was as unruly as ever, and he had pulled his goggles up, allowing his green eyes to take in the scene.

"It's different," he said. "It doesn't feel right."

"This is the past," Emily reminded. "Things are different. The Justice League isn't together yet, your dad isn't chief of police, and if I'm right, my dad is trying to put his Arrow days behind him." She looked around the empty street, fingering the tail of her braid. "It feels different because it isn't safe."

They stood in silence for a few moments, taking in the past and enjoying the quiet.

And then the night was shattered.

A scream echoed from an alley, and before the archer could blink, the speedster was gone. Grumbling to herself, she charged after him, knocking an arrow back in the process.

By the time Zipline got to the scene, Kid Flash had a guy against the wall. A girl stood off to the side, clutching her ankle and staring at Kid and her attacker in wonder.

Zipline kept her arrow trained on the attacker, slowly making her way to the victim. The girl was small, her eye make up smeared, and her hair a tangled mess.

Zipline easily flipped her voice modulator on, and crouched next to the girl.

"Are you alright?" she asked, her voice coming out horse.

"Who are you?" the girl asked. "I thought the vigilante was in Starling - and, you know, a guy. And green."

"He's a friend," Zipline brushed off, having to hide her surprise.

She knew she wasn't born yet, but having someone say they didn't know her...

"Zip," Kid called, and Emily looked up as the Kid Flash held the perp from behind. "Can you take care of her while I put this guy in jail?"

"Sure," she answered. "But don't you think it'll be a bit-"

There was a whoosh of air, and the archer finished her sentence with a sigh.

"-suspicious for a speedster who isn't the Flash to show up." She growled as she rubbed her face. "Men," she griped.

"You mean... That wasn't the Flash?" The woman asked, looking confused.

Zipline cocked an eyebrow. "No. The Flash's suit is red. Kids is yellow on red." She turned to fully face the girl. "Haven't you ever seen the Flash?"

The girl shook her head. "He ran by me one day. He was a blur." Her eyes were glazed over, and she smiled at the air. "He never stays long enough to be seen as anything more than that."

"Interesting," she murmured.

A blast of wind took both women by surprise, and when Zipline looked up, Kid had a grin etched on his face.

"Oh, man, Zip, you should have seen it," he laughed. "Gramps was on duty, and he nearly _flipped_ when he saw me. Look, I got a picture." He pulled out his phone, but the glare on his girlfriend's face made him stop. "What'd I do?"

"Men," she repeated, rolling her eyes. She turned back to the girl who watched on in amusement. "Can you make it home alright by yourself?"

Glancing between the two masked heroes, she nodded and cautiously got to her feet. "Thank you," she said, and then ran out to the street.

The couple watched her go before turning back to each other.

"W- Kid, you can't just zip into the police department when no one knows who we are," Emily scolded. "I guarantee Joe has your dad on the phone right now."

West's face paled. "Oh," he said. "Shit."

"We'll have to split up," she decided. "Your dad may not be at his maximum speed yet, but he'll still be able to catch you."

"Thanks for the confidence, Babe," he muttered, but was ignored.

"I need to talk to past Mom and Dad while you talk to past Barry and Iris."

"Are you sure it wouldn't be easier to talk to them together?" West asked.

"Definitely not." Emily shook her head. "I'll be lucky if I can get through to my own dad. I can't imagine having to sit down and introduce myself as his daughter in one breath and then introducing my boyfriend in another."

West sighed. "Fine," he grumbled and swooped her up into his arms. "Ready?"

Shutting her eyes tight, and wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, she nodded. "Make it fast."

He laughed, and then he was running.

...

West left her outside of the lair with a kiss still burning on her cheek and a blush to match.

She entered the code (her mother's least favorite numbers, as usual), and stepped inside, looking around in wonder. It was different; more cold and dark.

Pictures didn't hang from the wall. Her computer was missing, and even that stupid hand turkey she made in the first grade was gone.

The lights didn't flicker on as she stepped in, so she had to scout out the light switch.

The blonde chuckled to herself. "2010's problems."

The air shifted. Emily ducked and rolled a second before an arrow lodged itself into the wall. Quick to retaliate, she crouched and had her bow drawn back in one solid movement.

"Who's there?" a gruff voice called.

A shadow moved, and her arrow was pointed at her uncles chest. A clack on the floor, and the point swiveled to meet her own mother. Something caught the light, and she was facing Auntie Thea. Laurel (and she felt a pang in her chest when she realized she only recognized her from pictures) stood behind her, glaring. Oliver was more hidden. He didn't move, didn't make a sound.

He was the one to watch out for.

"I didn't come to fight," she stated. "The opposite, actually. I'm here to help. Well, we. No, I, because West is in Central City. But still technically we, I guess." She shook her head. "Never mind. Let's stick with 'I don't want to fight.'"

She lowered her bow but didn't drop it. She stood tense and on guard, ready to defend herself at a moment's notice.

Her family regarded her with unease, none of them stepping down.

Slowly, Emily lowered her hood. There was a gasp as she removed her mask, and as she faced her mother, she could see the confusion.

"My name is Emily Moira Queen," she announced, "and I'm here to help save this city."


	3. Chapter 3

West didn't get near as far as he hoped. As soon as he re-entered Central City, his father tripped him (yes, _tripped_ him - Emily was never going to let him live that down), and he went down, gaining a pretty nasty road rash on the way.

"Ow," he groaned, pushing himself up as best he could. "Thank god I inherited the healing factor."

"Who are you?" his father asked.

West flipped over, still lying on the ground, but getting a better view if his father. "Well, my birth certificate says Weston Edward Allen. But with that fall, my memory might be a little scrambled."

"Allen?" his father repeated.

West smirked, deciding that the earful he was bound to get from Emily was so worth the chance to mock his dad.

"Yeah, see, I'm from the future. Weston, West? Grandpa Joe still gets teary eyed, and it's been 17 years." He finally stood up, taking the time to dust the gravel off his suit. "Hey, can we get some take out? Running back over 20 years takes a _lot_ of energy."

The Flash was frozen, his arms crossed and a mixture of panic and confusion swamping his features. "STAR Labs," he ground out. "Now."

West paused. Barry wasn't even a dad yet, how the hell did he perfect that scary tone already?

Barry took off first, going fast enough that West had to pump his legs harder just to stay even with his old man.

Except, he wasn't old. Really, he was only a few years older than West himself.

When they reached the cortex, West slid a good three feet before he came to a complete stop. Uncle Cisco smirked, and Caitlin smacked him on the back of the head for it. Joe stood with his arms crossed, looking him up and down, making West feel uncomfortable.

His father had taken off his mask, and for the first time, he could actually see the resemblance. He had his mother's dark hair and skin tone, but he had his father's green eyes and facial structure.

"Cool," West smirked. "Now I know how Emily feels standing next to her mom."

"Who's Emily?" Barry asked, then held up his hand. "Never mind. Don't tell me. If you're really my son, you should know better than to go back in time. Especially 20 years!"

"Well it's not like I was given much of a choice, Dad. It was either this, or we fight the Corpse-Clone back in my time with terrible, terrible odds."

"Corpse-Clone?" Cisco asked. "Did I die or something? Because there is no way I would let a terrible name like that go pass me."

West furrowed his brows. "You came up with it."

Barry smirked, but stopped his amusement when West grinned.

"Anyway, I know better than to give away information." West raised his goggles, and plopped down on the chair next to his mother. "So, how much do you guys have on Chuck Kinkead?"

Joe shook his head. "Kid, that's the guy you just put in jail."

West jolted, falling out of his chair in the process. "Oh _shit_."

"You're telling me that you came back in time to bag a Meta, and you just delivered him to the police?" Barry asked.

"Awe, man!" West stood from his seat, and lowered his goggles again. "Cait, prepare a cell."

He took off, only to be grabbed by the back of his collar and yanked off his feet by his father.

Joe held up his hand. "You can't just put a guy in jail for assault and then take him out an hour later accusing him of being a Metahuman," he pointed out. "He hasn't done anything."

West glared at his grandfather. "Listen, Gramps, I know this isn't protocol, but where I come from, we take out the Meta's first and then put them on trial. You can't give him the chance to destroy us."

"What does this guy do?" Barry asked. "How serious is he?'

West shuffled his feet. "Well, his name is the Corpse-Clone, and when he walks, it's like life and death battle it out. Uncle Cisco said he raises the dead and takes control."

"He raises the dead?" Caitlin gasped. "How could he...?"

"He was a grave digger," West explained. "A really bad, really creepy grave digger. And we can't take him down alone. Mr. Queen - I mean, Oliver - said we needed all the help we could get. Emily is in Starling now."

"This Emily is...?"

"Emily Queen, my girlfriend," West clarified. "Daughter of Oliver and Felicity."

"Oh my god," Cisco paled, "you poor boy."

"Tell me about it," West grumbled. "He threatened to break my legs the first time I picked her up for a date. I mean, they would heal, but still. _Ow_."

"Okay, so Emily is getting her... parents." Barry shook his head as if to clear it before continuing, "And... And you're getting yours?"

West nodded.

"And for some reason, future us sent you two back to help take down a Metahuman we don't even have on file."

"Well, Cisco sent us back, but otherwise, sounds about right," West shrugged.

"But then, shouldn't Corpse-Clone have already been defeated?" Cisco asked.

West shrugged, raising his hand in mock surrender. "I dunno, man, you're the guy who can see through the vibration things."

"I don't know how to control it," Cisco stated. "I didn't even know until about a month ago."

"Well, then, call the League." West received blank looks, and he cringed. "I wasn't supposed to mention them, was I?"

Barry groaned. "I hate time travel."


	4. Chapter 4

Her words had sounded strong, the perfect tone for a business meeting at her mother's company.

But this wasn't business. This was life or death, the fate of the future - _her_ future.

Oliver finally emerged from the shadows, his bow string tight, and his eyes like ice.

She copied his look, jumping into the role of a teenage daughter arguing with her father. Her feet were planted, her eyebrow cocked, and her mouth in a straight line. If the situation was different, she would have pouted.

"I can prove it," she announced. "Paternity test would be the best way to go, but it would take to long. Even Mom can't rush those results."

"And your mother would be?" Digg pressed.

Emily easily undid her dark brown braid in a swift movement and crossed her arms. "Do you really have to ask?"

Felicity squeaked, and Emily and Oliver both rushed to her side.

"Mom, relax," Emily soothed. "You're an awesome mom. Seriously, I was walking in heels by my fourth birthday."

Oliver glared, pulling Felicity away from the stranger. "Did 'future us' give you a note or something to pass along? Because a look alike isn't enough to convince me."

"Cisco kind of pushed us here without a whole lot of information. ButI know about your time on the island," she stated. "Well, I guess, your time on and off. Obviously, the stories are the kid versions. You don't really like detail."

His jaw tightened, and she gulped.

"Sorry, Daddy."

"Don't call me that." His words were short, angry. Emily flinched at his tone, even taking a step back.

"You were right about thing," she sighed. "You are way more understanding in the future."

A _ping_ sounded from the computers, and Felicity and Emily both took off towards them.

"STAR Labs," Felicity reported. "They want to Skype."

"West!" Emily grinned, reaching over to accept the call.

Cisco appeared on screen, and did a double take. " _Whoa_ ," he gasped. " _You were not kidding when you said they could be twins_. _Except the hair_."

West appeared on screen, his green eyes smiling and red hair a mess.

" _Emily, babe!_ " he greeted. " _You're alive!_ "

Emily giggled and rolled her eyes. "I don't have them convinced yet," she confessed. "I guess you were luckier on your end?"

West glanced behind him and winced. " _We'll still be born if we_ _reveal stuff from our time, right?_ "

"Oh, no."

" _Don't you think Mom and Dad actually getting together is important?_ "

Emily groaned. "What did you do?"

" _Hey, I'm supposed to be born in five years_ ," he said. " _If my parents aren't together, how is that supposed to happen?_ "

"Enough," Oliver interrupted. "Someone explain."

Weston grew pale as the Arrow appeared onscreen. " _Y-yes, Sir. I mean, uh... Emily?_ "

His girlfriend sent him an unimpressed look, and angled herself so she could face her family and the camera. "In the year 2037, we were visiting Central City. Bruce was picking up some weird waves from up in the tower, and didn't think Barry and West could handle it alone."

"Bruce?" Uncle Digg asked, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.

" _Nice_ ," West smirked, and she glared.

"Shut up," she hissed, then continued her story. "Bruce is a... family friend. Of sorts. Sometimes. He bought me a car for my Sweet 16, and he bought me a motorcycle for Honakah. But he does more than just buy me stuff, I mean, he invited West and I to train with him over the summer last year, which... you didn't know West was there... Um, well, he's a great guy, and-"

" _Isn't she adorable?_ " West cooed, resting his chin on his palm.

"Bruce... Bruce Wayne?" Oliver asked. "In what world do we get along? I find it hard to believe that even if I had a daughter, I'd let her spend time with him."

"You don't really get along," she admitted. "Not in public, anyway. It's more behind the scenes."

" _Way_ , way _behind the scenes_ ," West added.

"Anyway," Emily continued, shaking her head to get it back on track. "Bruce found something on the scanner, and instead of having someone fly in, he just had us drive over. Corpse-Clone was the cause of the spike of activity. Basically, he can raise and control the dead, according to Cisco's file."

She pulled out her necklace, a flash drive disguised as a green, metal arrow on a black chord. Felicity stood from her seat, and Emily plopped down, plugging in the drive and pulling the correct information up.

Newspaper clippings covered the computer screen, and Emily chose the correct file before skimming through.

"Chuck Kinkead, AKA Corpse-Clone - stupid name, by the way - , first appeared in 2015 after Dr. Harrison Wells' AKA Eobard Thawne's particle accelerator exploded, and went underground. We saw him for the first time since then about a week ago, when his abilities reached maximum. Occupation: grave digger. Status: deceased." Emily paused. "We thought so, anyway."

Felicity leaned forward, pushing her glasses up her nose. "Hey, that's my program," she said. "I'm not even done with it yet."

"Actually, this one is mine," Emily blushed. "Yours is currently being used to run the Justice Leagues Watch Tower. Mine isn't as advanced."

"You created this?" she asked, leaning forward to examine the software.

"You helped," Emily confessed. "I used your original formatting, but the extra stuff is mine."

"Awesome," Felicity grinned. "My kid is a genius."

"Felicity," Oliver warned.

"I mean our kid." Oliver glared and the blonde back tracked again. "I mean this kid, who may or may not be our kid."

" _Are you sure he's softened up?_ " West asked. " _Because I honestly can't tell a difference between this Oliver Queen and our Oliver Queen_."

"Can we get back on topic?" Digg prodded.

Emily nodded, turning back to the files. "When Corpse-Clone came tearing down the street after a series of robberies, the Vibe, AKA Cisco Ramon, received a vision and sent Weston and me here."

" _Corpse-Clone brings back the dead_ ," West reminded. " _Mr. Queen was once so kind to remind me of all the enemies he's killed in the past._ _How many of those do you think will be brought back?_ "

"I don't need to be reminded of that," Oliver snapped. "And stop calling me that."

" _I'd rather not have my legs broken in the future, thanks._ "

Oliver raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. Instead, Barry appeared on screen, and began talking to Team Arrow.

" _Look, Oliver, I know this sounds crazy, but obviously, Emily is your daughter, just like Weston is my son_." The speedster looked uncomfortable as he said this, but continued. " _We have to believe that they're telling the truth. Which means we have a very big problem right now._ "

"I'll start looking for Kinkead," Felicity announced, turning to one of the many monitors and pulling up the face recognition software.

" _No need_ ," Cisco sighed. " _Kid Flash over here already put him jail._ " He stopped for a moment, a look of genius overtaking his face. " _Hey! Kid Flash!"_

" _You're 15 years late on that_ ," West smirked.

"Technically, he's 20 years early."

" _That's enough_ ," Caitlin interrupted, making the two teenagers flinch.

A mumbled "yes, ma'am" sounded throughout the room.

" _At least she isn't Killer Frost yet_."

"West!" Emily glared. "You're supposed to be keeping an eye on what _I_ say, not the other way around!"

West smiled sheepishly. " _Thank god you're in another city."_

"Not for long." Oliver stepped away from the computers and began gathering nearby necessities. "We'll be in Central City tomorrow."


	5. Chapter 5

The call ended quickly, with hasty goodbyes and a warning glare from Emily to Weston.

The group was already gathering their things for the trip to Central City, and Emily watched them from her perch on the desk, crossing and uncrossing her legs.

When she caught the red archer giving her strange looks, she gave a small smile.

"Do you have anything to change into?" her aunt asked, and Emily blinked.

"Oh, uh... No. I don't." She blushed, fiddling with her sleeves. "We were kind of in a rush. I didn't even get to say goodbye."

Felicity froze, her tablet sticking out of her bag. "Well, I'm... I'm your mother." She choked on the word, but continued on with a brave smile. "So I say don't forget to eat. And if you are Oliver's kid, you probably need to be reminded to sleep, too. So... sleep. And eat. And-and goodbye."

Emily giggled. "You're better with words in the future," she assured. "But thanks."

"Speedy, can you take Emily with you and get some clothes?" Oliver called, his eyes hard and unwavering. "If we're making the trip to Central City, we need to keep a low profile."

"Of course," Thea nodded, and motioned for Emily to follow her.

They made their way out of the Foundry, sneaking into Thea's car. Emily took down her hood, pulling her hair back into a ponytail.

The two girls pulled out onto the road, and they were silent.

The city was different, Emily realized. It was darker, more quiet... More dangerous.

"I miss home," she whispered, and jolted when she realized he spoke aloud, and Thea was giving her worried glances. "I mean, technically, this is home. But it isn't the same. It's like going away for a year and moving back to find someone new took over and decided to redecorate. Which, I mean, is kind of true, except someone old took over and decided to redecorate."

Thea chuckled, turning back to the road. "I don't care what Ollie says," she shrugged. "You _are_ Felicity's kid. And since 'Lis can't even say hi to a guy without my brother going ballistic, you have to be his."

Emily smiled, leaning back in her seat. "Mom - Felicity - gets a kick out of taunting other women. To be honest, I'm surprised the two if then even notice other people staring. They're too wrapped up in each other to pay attention."

The car pulled into a parking garage, and Emily was careful hide her face in case there were any cameras.

They stealthily made their way to Thea's apartment, and Emily was led to the massive walk in closet.

"You can borrow whatever you want," Thea told her. "I'm sure it'll all fit, but just in case I keep the clothes that are either too big or too small in the back."

Emily nodded, looking shocked at all the options. She was always a tech girl; sure, she had a few more designer outfits than the next girl, but this was over kill.

"Thanks, Auntie."

Thea froze in the doorway, and looked back. "Um...," she trailed off, and Emily realized what she had let slip.

"Sorry," she rushed. "It's habit."

Thea still looked shocked, but waved her apologies away. "Don't worry about it."

And then she was gone, leaving her niece with a room full of clothes and a rapidly beating heart.

...

When they arrived back at the Foundry, Emily had her Zipline clothes in a small back pack, along with a few extra outfits.

She was dressed in a black, long sleeved romper with little bunches of pink flowers. Her heeled boots clacked against the cement floor, gaining the attention of everyone around her.

Emily spun around, showing off the outfit. "So?" she asked. "Do I look like a teenager from 2015?"

Thea, Felicity, and Laurel shared a smirk while Oliver and Dig raised an eyebrow.

"Does Future-Oliver let you walk out of the house like that?" Diggle asked, crossing his arms.

Emily dropped her arms and deadpanned. "I'm not even born yet, and I already have to put up with this? There's a reason Aun- Thea bought me most of my clothes after I turned 15."

"Come on," Oliver sighed. "We need to get to Central City."

"What are we taking?" Emily asked. "Helicopter? Private jet?"

Oliver raised an eyebrow. "Train," he answered. "We don't want any attention, remember?"

Emily huffed. "But the train is so slow," she complained. "I can just call West, and he can get here and back in no time."

"You could," Oliver agreed, "or, you could ride with us and answer some questions."

Emily faltered. That was the _you're so in trouble_ tone. That was the look she got when she first got caught sneaking out for vigilante business. The look when she threw that huge party last semester to celebrate the end of finals.

"Train sounds good," she agreed. Hastily, she grabbed her borrowed bag and duffle full of her Zipline gear and waited by the door.

"Look at that," Diggle smirked. "You're already a natural at fatherhood."

Emily could see her father glare, but Felicity was smiling. Laurel stood by Emily, her arms crossed and dressed in a pencil skirt and blazer.

"How old are you?" she asked.

"Seventeen," the brunette answered.

Laurel nodded, and gently patted her shoulder. "You poor, poor girl."


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter was not completed before it was shoved to the back burner.**

* * *

Barry and Weston waited at the train station, the latter looking around excitedly.

"This place hasn't been accessible since 2028," West shared. "Not for traveling, anyway. It's more of a museum. They wanted to use this train station for a remake of _Harry Potter_ , but the fans threw a fit so they moved production back to the UK. Which, let's be honest, was the cheapest option. The day after they decided not to shoot here, the Joker showed up for a guest appearance dragging Br- Batman and Robin along with him."

"Do you ever stop talking?" Barry asked, trying to ignore the several questions that popped into his head.

West huffed. "Come on, Dad. Nerd talk is our bonding time. We got kicked out of the theater because we got mad at _Back to the Future_ 's remake."

A passerby gave the two a strange look before continuing on.

"Look, kid-"

"I have a name," the younger Allen frowned. "You're the one who gave it to me. You could at least use it."

Barry shifted uncomfortably, and glanced at West.

"West," he started, "I understand what you're trying to do. Did I ever tell you about the chance I was given, to go back and save my mom?"

The teen nodded. "You've mentioned it, but I never got any details."

"I didn't save her for a few reasons. One, being future me telling me not to, but other than that, it was my choice. If I saved her, everything would have been different. I wouldn't have been the Flash until who knows when. I probably wouldn't have met Caitlin, or Cisco. I would have never gone to live with Iris and Joe." Barry hesitated before placing his hand on West's shoulder. "You may not have been born."

"So what you're saying is, shut up and be still, or I'll destroy the world." West glared at the ground, and stepped back. "Got it."

"Weston, that's not-"

"It is," West interrupted. "It's exactly what you meant."

A train whistle blew, and the two speedsters could see the train pulling into the station. Their conversation was dropped, and West stepped further and away. They were silent until passengers began unloading, and then West was searching the crowd.

He spotted Diggle first, the man towering over the rest of the crowd, and then he saw Oliver, and finally, behind her father, stood Emily. She was talking to her mother, but he noticed how her eyes darted around the station. She was dressed in modern clothes, like him, and despite her surroundings, she looked comfortable.

He remembered something, long ago on one of those nights where they had snuck to the country side, laying under the stars and confessing secrets.

"Emily!" he called, and when she looked up, he started running, a smirk playing on his lips, and mischief sparkling in his eyes.

But she seemed to catch on, because she was running too, and they meet halfway. Right there, in the middle of the train station, she leapt into his arms, and kissed him, deeply and full of passion. West spun her around before letting her slide back to solid ground, but Emily refused to pull away. If anything, she kissed him deeper, her fingers clawing into his shirt (borrowed, from his dad), and the two ignored the world around them.

Until a hand on his shoulder brought him back to Earth, and he was shrinking under the gaze of Oliver Queen.

"Didn't you two just see each other a few hours ago?" he asked, his eyebrow twitching in that way that always made West want to die.

"Hello, Mr. Queen," West said, instantly straightening his posture, and offering his hand. "I'm Weston."

"I gathered," Oliver stated, staring at the offered hand with distaste.

"Leave them alone, Ollie," Thea smirked, putting a hand on her hip. "Two hours ago you refused to claim her, and now you're going all Papa Bear."

Oliver glared, but turned away to greet Barry.

With the adults attention safely away from them, West felt, more than saw, Emily lean into him, her lips pressing lighting against his ear. "Romantic reunion at a train station," she whispered. "You never fail to surprise me, Mr. Allen."

West couldn't help the small shiver that ran down his spine.

"Well, Miss Queen," he teased, "someone has to keep you on your toes."

She grinned before looping her arm through his, and stepping towards his father.

"Hello, Barry," she greeted. "I'm Emily, it's nice to meet you."

The older speedster blinked. "So... I'm guessing you don't dye your hair like your mother."

The brunette shrugged. "Last time I dyed it, Dad didn't speak to me for three days."

"In his defense, it was green," West pointed out.

"I was showing my support! Stop sucking up to my old man." Emily crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out.

Barry chuckled and turned to the others. "Maybe you _should_ get a DNA test for that one. She's a bit too... happy to be Ollie's kid."

Oliver glared. "Maybe we should discuss this at STAR Labs."

Barry raised his hands in surrender, smirking. "We brought the van, but it'll still probably be a tight fit."

"We can sit on laps," Emily giggled, and Weston gave a panicked squawk.

"Or, Kid Flash over here can just run," Oliver said,

"I'll do that," West agreed as they stepped outside.

"He's kidding," Felicity assured, lightly hitting Oliver's chest.

"No he wasn't."

"No I wasn't."

Emily groaned. "Dad, can you please _not_ scare my boyfriend away? Save it for when we start dating."

* * *

 **And that's all she wrote. The timeline is odd because it was a long time ago when I first started writing this, and Iris didn't get her grand entrance I wanted, but if you want, you can do her justice!**

 **Like I said, this story is up for adoption. If you choose to adopt it, you do not have to follow what I have written. These chapters are simply to give you inspiration, so you can do what you want with them.**

 **If you're interested, PM me!**


End file.
